Engine components and fittings may be subjected to relatively high temperatures. Once subjected to excessive heating, fuel may undergo coking. Coking may cause solid deposits to form within fuel flow paths, causing undesirable effects such as blocked passageways and filters. Furthermore, excessive heating, cyclic loading, and other harsh conditions of engine components may lead to degradation of component health. Accordingly, response time of fuel actuation components may retard beyond desirable limits.